1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to cooking grills, and, more particularly, to cooking grills having a grate for supporting food.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Cooking grills of conventional design typically include a grate having a plurality of rails disposed in parallel relationship to each other over a heat source. The heat source may be, e.g., an open flame or electric resistance-type heat source. The rails may have a rectangular or circular cross sectional shape. The spacing between the rails is sufficiently close to allow proper support of the food to be cooked, e.g., steaks or chops, and sufficiently large to allow heat, smoke, flames and grease to pass therethrough.
A problem with conventional grates is that the spacing between the parallel rails is large enough to allow flames from an open flame heat source or grease fire to pass through the grate and directly contact the food being cooked. Direct contact of the flames with the food results in scorching or blackening of the food being cooked, which may be undesirable.
Another problem with conventional grates is that the relatively large spacing between the rails allows foods having a small exterior size to fall through the grate and into the fire, e.g., kabob-style foods or small vegetables. It is therefore difficult to cook small articles of food on a conventional grate without losing a portion of the food through the grate.
A solution to the aforementioned problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,302 issued to Gilberg. A thin metal plate disposed above an open fire source has a continuous rim at the periphery of the plate and a plurality of perforations disposed interiorly of the rim. The perforations may be in the form of slits including downwardly depending stiffening flanges made by stamping or cutting the thin metal plate. The slits are narrow (not more than one-tenth of an inch) and small foods may be placed on the plate without falling through the slits. The downwardly depending flanges assist in inhibiting the passage of flame through the slits. Thus, the perforated plate inhibits flames from passing therethrough and allows small foods to be placed thereon.
A perforated plate of the type disclosed in Gilberg includes disadvantages associated therewith. For example, in contrast with a conventional grate have a plurality of rails, the thin metal plate of Gilberg is not capable of supporting heavy food items if the size of the plate is relatively large. The thin metal plate must therefore be placed on top of a grate of conventional design, or supported on the bottom side by suitable supporting members. Thus, in addition to the cost associated with the bending and cutting operations during forming of the rim and perforations of the plate, further cost is incurred because of additional required supporting structure underneath the plate.
Moreover, when directly exposed to open flames, the thin metal plate has a relatively short life span when compared to more substantial structures such as the rails of a conventional grate. Thus, more frequent replacement of the plate is necessitated.
Further, a thin plate may be easily damaged by utensils such as knives or meat forks. As disclosed in Gilberg, the perforations may be formed in the plate with a wedged instrument such as a point or knife edge. Turning or cutting meat or other foods on the plate during cooking with a fork or knife may result in damage to the thin metal plate because of the formation of additional unwanted perforations. Moreover, a sharp point on a bone of a meat roast may damage the plate. Thus, a cooking grate made of a thin metal plate may be easily damaged.
Finally, the perforations formed in the plate comprise a small portion of the total surface area of the plate. Smoke and grease may have difficulty passing through the perforations because of the relatively small area through which they pass. Additionally, the majority of the food is in direct contact with the upper surface of the plate itself rather than disposed above the perforations. As a result, the majority of the surface of the food is not in direct contact with the smoke (which may be desirable for flavoring) and is heated by conduction rather than convection.
What is needed in the art is: a grate for a cooking grill which allows heat, smoke and grease to easily pass therethrough, but inhibits flames from passing therethrough; a grate which has sufficient strength to support relatively heavy foods; a grate which is not easily damaged; a grate which prevents relatively small food items from falling therethrough; and a grate which has a life span similar to a conventional grate having a plurality of rails.